split in 2
by moo22
Summary: Emma can't decide to whom she belongs to Kaiba's or the Ishtar's
1. Default Chapter

Intro

Hi. My name is Emma Ishtar. I used to live in ancient Egypt with my father, older sister Ishizu, Marik, my older brother, and also with my brother's bodyguard, Odion.

My brother Marik has a bodyguard because he's the start of the next generation of tomb keepers. (It has to be a boy.) Marik had the tomb keeper's initiation, which is when you get a tattoo on your back in Egyptian writing explaining the secrets of the pharaoh.

When I was born, my mother died, so I never met her. We (my family) live under ground. Since we are the tomb keepers we must live in secret. The tomb keeper's job is very important. We must look after the pharaoh, who might some day rule over Egypt again. In our big under ground house, all Marik, Ishizu, and I do to pass the time is play duel monsters, which is a game where you duel against other people and try to lower their life points down to zero by only using trap, magic, equipped, and monster cards. It sounds boring but actually it's really fun to play. There's another way to play duel monsters, but it's really dangerous. It's called the shadow realm; you have to be very skilled at it since it could cost your life, family and your memories.

Marik and I have never seen the outside world only my sister and my father have. Ishizu said it's really bright, warm, and dry. She loved it but of course she has to live where the tomb keepers live.

This story is about how my life is split in two.


	2. gone without a trace

Gone without a trace

One afternoon Marik and I begged Ishizu to take us outside to the outside world. She didn't want take us, but we promised to do what ever she said. Ishizu gave in, but she warned us that if father knew he would kill us. Marik and I finished our duel monster game and followed Ishizu down the long cold hallway and then up the long dreary stairs into the outside world.

When I reached the last step I took a deep breath and stepped out into the new world. The outside was so bright and warm. I couldn't see a thing because it was so bright and also because I had lived all my life in the darkness.

"Marik, Emma hurry up if you want to see the town and the pyramid before father wakes up!" Ishizu said.

" Coming!" Marik and I yelled.

When we entered the town I saw so many people. It was so amazing! I saw many things I hadn't seen in my whole life. This one stranger was watching a box with pictures inside of it. It was called a TV. There was a something of a book with wired writings like it was in a different language. I asked Ishizu what was the writing called and she said it was called English. I kept that book because it was so cool since I only know how to read in Egyptian not English, but I do know how to speak English. After we went through the town we started to head for the pyramid. When we entered the pyramid Ishizu made us stay close to her because she said there was some ancient magic in here. First we looked at the wall that had the start of duel monsters. Then we went over to another wall that said touch this than. The rest of the writing was worn out so I couldn't it. When Ishizu wasn't looking I went over and touched the writing. All of a sudden I started to disappear.

"Ishizu help me!" I cried.

" Emma, that's a teleport. Try to get away from it!" Ishizu yelled.

" Wow Emma, that's cool. Could I try?" Marik said

" Father is going to be so mad!" Ishizu said under her breath, " Emma don't worry, we'll find you some way!"

After I disappeared, Ishizu and Marik ran home.

"Father I'm so sorry!" Ishizu screamed when our father heard about the teleport.

" She's the Third Child," yelled our father "Does she have her card with her?" he asked.

" Yes, yes she does, father." Ishizu said quietly.


	3. new life

The new life

"Can we go home Ishizu?" I asked, "Ishizu? Are you there? Marik!"

Than all of sudden I remembered that I got separated from my family.

I felt alone and afraid. I looked around I didn't see anyone that I knew.

I wondered the streets for what seemed an hour. I saw a duel monster game shop; when I went in a bell ringed. I jumped. " Er… can I help you miss?" Asked a guy behind the counter.

" No… I was just looking." I said, "Well since you asked did you carry any of the ancient god cards here?"

"The what cards?" the guy asked.

" Never mind." I said heading towards the door.

" Hey Yu-gi is it Halloween already?" This one punk said to his friend.

I just ignored him and walked out.

It was getting later and later when I pulled out my two Egyptian dollars, and I threw it aside saying to myself "This is useless here." So I went to a near by bench and fall asleep.

I woke up with a start the next morning by this kid hovering over me.

"W- where am I?" I said yawning.

"You're in my brother's mansion." This kid said "Oh, by the way I'm Mokuba Kaiba."

" I'm Emma Ishtar." I said being very confused

" Is she awake yet Mokuba?" came a voice in the hall

" Yeah, she just woke up big bro!" Mokuba yelled

" That's my brother; head of Kaiba corp." Mokuba said proudly

What's Kaiba corp.?" I asked

" It's a duel monster company, I make all the accessories for dueling in tournaments." said Mokuba's big brother when walking in

"My name is Seto, why were you all alone sleeping on a bench?" Seto asked

" Yesterday I think it was I was with my older sister and brother in Egypt when some how I got transported too… where am I?" I questioned

" You're in America." They both answered.

" Just to be clear it's May 6th, 1998 right?" I asked.

"No, it's May 6th 2004!" Seto answered.

"What! So I've been that transport thingy for 6years, I can't believe it!" I cried out.

" Um… so how old are you then?" Mokuba asked

" I believe I'm 14years old." I said in shock.

The Kaiba's were very nice to me they let me stay in their house, they told me about their past, like when they were orphans and about their stepfather.

After a month with the Kaiba's, Seto announced that he was holding a duel monster tournament next week. He said that I didn't have to get 6locator cards unlike the other because since I'm living with him and he thinks of me as a little sister.

"What's the matter Emma?" asked Seto when he entered my room.

"Nothing really, it's just lately I've been thinking about Egypt more and more." I said.

" Well… if you want Mokuba and I can bring you to your home to see if your family there, but if there not would you like to be a Kaiba?" Seto asked.

It took me awhile for these words to sink in; he was asking me to live with him and Mokuba forever!

" Yeah, of course I will!" I cried.

" Well you should start packing your things." Seto said, " We'll leave tomorrow afternoon."

I couldn't sleep at that night I was so excited yet scared, what if they don't remember me or don't care, but what if I find them how can I leave Mokuba or Seto just like that?

I spent the morning gathering the rest of my belongings. After I was all packed I went for a little walk around Domino city when Mokuba ran up to me and said that we're going to leave now.

I took one last look around and followed Mokuba to Kaiba corp. where Seto's privet jet would pick us up and bring us to Egypt.

" Are you ready?" Seto asked when I arrived.

" Um… yeah." I said.

"You will have to point where you live out so we can land near." Mokuba explained.

" Are you sure your alright." Seto asked.

" I'm just…fine." I said tearing up a little " I'm just going to miss you so much and I'll probably never see you nor Mokuba ever again."

"Don't worry about that, of course we'll see each again." Seto reassured me.

It took 3hours to get there when we were near my underground house, I took a deep breath and stepped out of the jet, and lead them to my home.


	4. in the dark

In the dark

When we got there, I took a deep breath and opened the small square door on the ground.

" That's were you live?" Seto said astounded, " Underground!"

" Wow, that's cool Emma!" Mokuba exclaimed, " Seto do you think we could live underground too?"

" No way." Seto said smiling weakly at Mokuba.

" Well, if you want you guys can come with me?" I said looking down into the dark halls.

" Of course, we'll come and see your family." Seto said.

"Okay, lets go." I said.

We walked down into the hall and set off for my room, no one was there so I went into my sister Ishizu room, yet again no one, now I was feeling a little nervous, so now I ran into my into my brother Mariks room, there was no one to be found.

" Hello, is any one here!" I shouted

" Hey, Emma you didn't check this room." Mokuba said opening the door.

" Mokuba close the door!" I shouted, " You can't go into that room, it's where the pharaoh lays in his tomb."

" But why can't we go in?" Mokuba asked.

" Well only the tomb keepers can go in, and the chosen ones, like me and Marik, because we got an initiation that explains the pharaohs secret on our backs." I said rubbing my back.

" So why are you and Marik the chosen ones?" Seto asked.

" Well Marik because he's the only boy my father and mother had, so he is the next generation of tomb keepers, as for me I'm the last child to be born, also know as The Third Child, the tomb keepers can only have two children, but some are blessed with three children." I explained, " So far I'm the only Third Child that was born since 5000 years ago."

" So you check in there, while we look some where else." Seto said.

" All right." I said.

When I lit a torch and went over and bowed to the pharaoh, and held the torch to see, I saw my dad lying on the floor rigged. I screamed.

" Emma! Are you okay?" Seto's voice came through the door.

" No! My dad won't wake up!" I screamed.

" That's because he's in the shadow realm!" A chilling voice came from behind me.

" M-Marik is that you?" I asked turning slowly to face him.

" Yes it is."

I stepped out into the hall, and looked into Seto's big blue eyes, and said, " Seto, Marik is in there, but I don't know if I want to stay with him, I want to go back with you." I said sadly.

" Emma don't be silly go with your brother, we'll be all right, and I guarantee we'll see each other again." Seto said looking into my eyes.

All of a sudden he hugged me, as he did I started to cry.

" Don't worry, Emma, everything will be fine, just you wait and see." Mokuba said also hugging me.

" Well I guess we better get going." Seto said, and they left without another word.

" So you came back after all." Marik said smoothly.

"Well yeah, why wouldn't I?" I asked, " Where is Ishizu and Odion?"

" Ishizu I have no idea, and Odion is here waiting for me." Marik said with an evil grin.

" Um… Marik where are you going?" I asked as Marik started going up the stairs to the outside.

"We are going to my secret hiding place."

" Odion!" I cried, " So um, how are we going to get to your hiding place?"

" By this." Odion said pointing to a motorcycle.

I stepped in the motorcycle, and we were off.


	5. The Plan

The Plan 

It was well after dark when we arrived at Marik's secret hiding place. Actually it wasn't much of a hidden place as it is in the middle of nowhere. Marik gave me the smallest room on the main floor in this old run down abandon house, but to tell you the truth the room was very cozy, yet cramped.

I could tell that my brother has changed for the worst; I say this because after he sent me to my room without dinner, I over heard Marik, Odion, and a bunch other guys in a dark black cloaks talking about Seto's duel monster tournament. As I was inching closer and closer to hear more, I forgot that earlier I dropped my motorcycle helmet right there, so naturally I tripped over it and the room with all the talking stopped abruptly.

" What and who was that?" one of guys.

" Oh, don't mind that, that was just my little sister." Marik said, " Pulse I know for a certain that she won't tell any one what she just heard, other wise she'll make a little trip to the shadow realm. Isn't that right sis?"

" Um… yeah." I said, " I'm sorry, I won't do it again. I promise."

" That's good, NOW GO TO YOUR ROOM!" Marik said.

Odion lead the way, when we were right out side my room I asked Odion what they were talking about in the living room, and who were those men.

All he said was that he and Marik will tell me everything in the morning.

I had troubles sleeping that night, because all I could think about how much my brother had changed, and when would I see Seto and Mokuba again, and where was Ishizu. When I finally got to sleep Odeon woke me up and told me to hurry up before master Marik woke up.

" Odion, what's up?" I asked in a hushed whisper.

" I'm sorry miss Emma, but I have to fill you in on what you heard last night." Odion said, getting quieter.

" What do you mean Odion?" I asked, " All I heard was about Seto's duel monster tournament."

" Yes, the main idea is to collect the rarest cards there, by stealing them or tricking the duelist into handing the cards over. That brings me to a new subject, you will have to watch out for the guys you saw last night, they will show you no mercy even if you are master Mariks sister, the guys are called rare hunters." Odion said quickly, " Do you understand?"

" Yes, and no, what I don't get is why are you and the rare hunters hunting down the rarest cards, why can't Marik get them his self?"

I asked.

" That's the part of the plan that Marik and I need to tell you once he's wake." Odion stated, " We will leave for America this evening, but we won't get on the plane until tomorrow, since it will take so long to get to the airport unnoticed. And if you wish you may stay with the Kaiba's, or you could stay with the hunters, and me what is your choice. I thought of living with Seto and Mokuba until my brother Marik came down the stairs and told me that I will not live with them while he was there.

" Emma, you will live with me and Odion until the tournament was over." Marik demanded.

" Master we should tell her about the plan so she will won't mess it up." Odion stated.

" Fine. Emma, I need to tell you the rules so you will not mess up our plan. Number 1: during this tournament I will stay undercover, there for Odion will portray as me, number 2: you shall not hang out with me since you opened your mouth and told the Kaiba's you are my little sister, so you shall hang out with Odion, number 3: you will have to be with Odion at times, to be able to get in our hide out, other wise you will not be able to get in, number 4: this is one of the most important rules, you will not tell anyone about our plan, other wise you will be going to the shadow realm. You got it." Marik spat out, " Now get to your room and pack what ever you brought, and once your done you will have a little breakfast."


	6. Old friends

Old friends

I went to my room and packed the little I had, and went down to have some breakfast, Marik was packing up the motorcycle, when Odeon said that we were leaving earlier than planed, and we will be leaving any minute.

" Do we have time to eat?" I asked, rubbing my stomach, " Since I haven't ate since yesterday's lunch on Seto's privet plane."

" No, I'm sorry Emma, but we don't have time to eat today." Odion said not really paying attention to me.

" GET OVER HERE NOW, WE GOTTA LEAVE!" Marik shouted.

I ran out to the motorcycle and put my luggage in the trunk, and hopped in the passenger seat. Odion sat behind Marik and we were off. It took all day to the airport, and 45 minutes to get our luggage, and the motorcycle checked, and another 10 minutes to get 3 tickets for America, and finally 15 minutes to wait for the plane to come, get on, and to take off. The plane ride wasn't bad all I did was sleep, read the plane's magazines, and eat my supper, which was a very small bag of peanuts.

" Emma, we landed, wake up now." I could hear Odion say gently shaking me.

After we got out the Domino airport, I looked around and saw the familiar buildings and sure enough I saw Kaiba Corporation. Marik must have saw me look at Kaiba corp. because he said, " Don't get any ideas just yet, you have to know where we are hiding, and when you should be back so that Odion can let you in." Marik said with a twisted simile.

It turned out that the pier shacks are the secret hiding place, and I had to be there at 8:30 sharp or earlier, to be back before I can't come in.

Once Marik and Odion were done talking to me about the rules I was off to find Mokuba and Seto. I finally found Seto dueling a kid, and told me that Mokuba was at his mansion. So when I reached the mansion, I rang the doorbell, and the bodyguard answered it.

" What." The guard said bluntly.

"Is Mokuba Kaiba here, Seto Kaiba said I could fine him here?" I asked.

"Yeah, he's here up in his room I would think." The guard said looking at me strangely, " Why?"

" I would just like to speak with him." I said.

" Who are you, and I'll send Mokuba down." The guard said.

" Emma Ishtar." I stated.

" Oh yeah, you were here not to long a go, go up to his room, he'll be delighted to see you.

The guard was right, as soon as he saw me he jumped right out of his computer chair and hugged me, I nearly fall over.

The rest of the day was walking around the city, and talking about the tournament, and about things that went on while we were away from each other.

" Mokuba, since I'm not living with you guys, do I have to get all six locator cards?" I asked.

" No, because you are still considered family." Mokuba said.

" I still consider you guys family too." I said smiling, " What time is it?"

" It's about 8:25, why?" Mokuba asked.

" Nothing really, I have to leave now, see you tomorrow, and tell Seto I said hi. Bye."

I arrived at the pier at 8:29.

"What took you so long?" Marik asked, " You should leave a little bit earlier next time.

I slept on the ground that night, Marik said that is where I will be sleeping from now on.


End file.
